Marie La Reencarnación
by Kristen Stewart Cullen
Summary: Esta historia va sobre un muchacho que no era el más guapo, ni el más inteligente, ni el más popular… era él y con eso le bastaba. Dejen sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Es la primera historia que subo no sean malos. Tiene influencias de Memorias de Idhún.  
**

**Marie… **

_**· Capitulo I: **_

¿Sabéis que es el amor? Yo tampoco… pero a mi me contaron una historia que voy a compartir ahora con vosotros… si me queréis escuchar, la historia va a empezar.

Esta historia va sobre un muchacho que no era el más guapo, ni el más inteligente, ni el más popular… era él y con eso le bastaba.

Un día de clase normal como otro cualquiera, se levanto, se ducho, se vistió, desayuno, se preparo y se fue al instituto. Por el camino vio a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban sorprendidas y él pasó por su lado como si nada.

Cuando llegó al instituto se paro ante la puerta miró a su alrededor y detuvo la mirada ante unos ojos oscuros y grandes que lo miraban con ternura.

- Hola… - Dijo una voz suave y tímida -… soy nueva, me llamo Marie ¿Y tú?

- Soy… -Dijo él titubeando –… soy Pablo, encantado- dijo por fin.

Los dos chicos fueron entrando en el instituto mientras hablaban de sus aficiones, de sus deseos, de sus vidas y de ellos mismos.

Marie: Una chica andaluza, de pelo largo liso castaño, ojos grandes y oscuros, sonrisa dulce, tenia 15 años, simpática, fanática de las matemáticas y de la hípica.

Pablo: Un chico colombiano, de pelo castaño, ojos celestes, de 18 años, fanático de los videojuegos y de la guitarra.

Pronto se hicieron grandes amigos, quedaban todos los días para estudiar, hablar, jugar a la play y cosas de esas… Marie le daba clases a Pablo de hípica y Pablo a ella clases de guitarra. Todos decían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus padres ya se conocían y estaban a favor de aquella relación.

Habían quedado para clases de guitarra y Pablo tenía una sorpresa para ella. Había compuesta una canción diciendo todo lo que sentía por ella y diciéndole que estaba deseando que ella fuera mayor de edad para irse a vivir los dos solos en una pequeña casita en el campo… Pero Marie no fue ese día a ver a Pablo. Él la llamo pero no respondió nadie. Los siguientes días ella no fue al instituto, Pablo fue a su casa y pregunto a sus padres.

- Buenas tardes, doña Alejandra…- Dijo Pablo un poco inseguro- … ¿Esta Marie aquí? Es que hoy no ha ido al instituto y la he llamado pero no contesta y pues supongo que estará enferma o algo ¿no?

- No… - dijo Alejandra, la madre de Marie- ha ido de viaje con unos tíos suyos, ¿No te lo ha dicho?- pregunto extrañada-¡Seguro que se le ha olvidado! – añadió confiada.

- A claro… -Dijo Pablo confundido- ¿Y a donde han ido?

- Pues, a Cádiz. Es que hace mucho tiempo que Marie no iba y sus tíos han venido para darle la sorpresa y se la han llevado, pero tranquilo que volverá- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Si, bueno gracias y disculpe por las molestias- Dijo mientras se iba.

- No es nada, ven cuando quieras. ¡Adiós!- dijo mientras miraba como Pablo se iba.

Pasaron meses y Pablo mientras esperaba a Marie perfeccionaba su canción y montaba a caballo tal y como Marie le había enseñado. Ya había empezado a desesperarse y seguía sin tener noticias de Marie, su móvil estaba apagado y su madre parecía no estar en casa…

Un día se la encontró por la calle le pregunto que como estaba Marie pero parecía que lo estuviera ignorando, le pregunto dos o tres veces pero no hubo respuesta…

Pablo les contó a sus padres todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- Vaya… así que Alejandra no le ha dicho nada… - Dijo su madre mirando a su padre con pena- Tenemos que hablar Pablo.

- ¿Hablar de Marie? – Pregunto él angustiado.

- Si, veras Marie ha… ha… -su padre titubeo durante un rato- ha desaparecido… -termino en voz baja.

- ¿Qué Marie ha desaparecido?-dijo con frialdad – Es una broma ¿verdad? ¡Pues no tiene gracia!

- Pablo cálmese – le suplicó su madre.

- ¿Qué me calme? Quiero ver a Marie. Y no me vuelva a decir esa huevada de que esta desaparecida, ¿oyó? – Dijo gritando, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, intentando despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla- …Quiero verla… necesito verla…

- Lo sabemos…- dijeron sus padres intentando consolarlo- Tranquilo, volverá, seguro que la encuentran y vuelve aquí con tigo…

Tranquilo volverá… aquellas palabras habían quedado en su mente, recordando a la madre de Marie diciéndoselo meses antes. Las lágrimas recorrían su cara con rapidez. Sus padres lo abrazaron y se miraron el uno al otro durante un segundo pensando en lo mismo… ¿Y si no vuelve?

Cuando Pablo se quedo dormido sus padres fueron a hablar fuera.

- ¿Y si no la encuentran?, ¿Y si la encuentran muerta? Pablo no lo soportaría...- Decía Estela, la madre de Pablo, con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

- Debemos llevarlo a un psicólogo… -Dijo Antonio, el padre de Pablo- …tiene que prepararse para lo que pueda pasar ¿no cree?

- Si pero no se… ¿Y si se niega a ir? – pregunto Estela.

- Lo obliga a ir, parece que usted no quiere que valla – dijo Antonio levantando un poco la voz.

- ¡Shhhhh! Baje la voz- Dijo Estela mientras se iba- Me voy a acostar. Mañana será un día largo lo llevare al psicólogo pero si se niega será usted quien lo lleve, ¿oyó?

- Como usted quiera-Le contesto él mientras encendía un cigarro- descanse mi amor.

**Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II:**_

_Mm...…_

_Quiero que me escuches…_

_Quiero que me abraces…_

_Quiero tenerte por siempre,_

_Y que en mis ojos veas lo que siento…_

_Te necesito porque eres mi destino,_

_Voy a cuidar de ti solo dime que si…_

_Desde el día en que nos conocimos, vi en tus grandes ojos algo mágico,_

_Nunca sabre que es lo que tienes…_

_Que hace que aun más te desee,_

_Eres especial, por tu sonrisa y tu forma de enamorar..._

_Te quiero… espero que lo tengas en cuenta…_

_Quiero tenerte a mi lado… y que tu mi mujer seas…_

- Te la dedico Marie…-Dijo Pablo en un suspiro.

- ¿Se puede?-Estela entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a él- Tengo que ir a un sitio y quiero que usted venga conmigo- le dijo sin dar detalles- Hágale arréglese que tenemos que irnos ya, no quiero llegar tarde así que no se demore.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó sin mirar a su madre con la guitarra en las manos y sin levantar la vista de la letra de la canción.

- Te lo diré por el camino…-Estela se quedo mirando la letra de la canción- ¿esta es la ultima que as escrito?

- Si… la escribí para cantársela a...-suspiro y cogió aire para poder pronunciar su nombre pero no fue capas.

- Se que es duro, pero tienes que resistir por ella ¿Vale?-le dijo mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo castaño de la cara.

Salio de la habitación para que él se vistiera y lo espero durante unos minutos hasta que termino de arreglarse y se fueron al psicólogo. Él se negaba a estar allí aunque tampoco se resistió a ir, en el fondo sabía que era bueno para él, que le ayudaría para esperar a Marie. Porque, para Pablo, estaba claro que volvería aquella niña que le había robado el corazón de una sola mirada.

La enfermera los llamó y entraron rápida y silenciosamente al despacho del Dr. Brene.

- Buenos días, Sra. Lemin. Pablo ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Puedes tumbarte aquí?-Pregunto el Dr. como si Pablo fuera tonto o tuviera problemas mentales.

- Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar. Claro con mucho gusto Dr. Brene-Le contesto él con mucha educación.

- Bien Pablo dime ¿que piensas que le ha pasado a tu amiga?- Pregunto con curiosidad el Dr.

- Pues… vea, yo soy consciente de que ha desaparecido, pero en lo mas profundo de mi corazón se que volverá y me da igual lo que usted piense de eso, no estoy loco, sólo tengo la esperanza de que la mujer de mi vida volverá- Le contesto Pablo con mucha seguridad y luego sonrío pensando en su pequeña Marie.

Todos se quedaron boque abiertos con la explicación del muchacho nadie, ni la enfermera, ni el Dr. Brene, ni Estela se atrevía a reprocharle nada, ya que todos pensaban que llevaba toda la razón.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde la desaparición de Marie. Pablo seguía yendo al sicólogo, había hecho cinco ó seis canciones dedicadas a Marie, había aprendido a montar a caballo y estaba trabajando por las tardes en un videoclub para ahorrar y comprarle un caballo a Marie… Todo para Marie… era incapaz de hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con Marie. Se había sacado el carnet de conducir y había empezado a coger la moto de su padre para ir a buscar a Marie cuando volviera. En el instituto no permitía que nadie se sentara en el sitio de Marie, se había peleado varias veces con unos cuantos que le decían que Marie se había cansado de él y se había ido por su culpa, lo habían expulsado durante una semana, tenia partes, amonestaciones… Todo por Marie.

Un día estaba comiendo con sus padres en un restaurante, cuando lo llamaron, cogió el móvil nervioso al ver que era Marie.

- ¡Marie! Mi amor, gracias a dios- Gritaba llorando-¿cómo estas?, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Voy a buscarte?

- No hace falta. Ya estoy en casa en cuanto pueda iré a verte, pero el Dr. me ha dicho que guarde reposo, que he pasado por algo muy fuerte para una adolescente y todo ese rollo que sueltan en las pelis, jeje-dijo ella con voz alegre, tierna, amable… tal y como Pablo la recordaba.

- Voy ahora mismo a tu casa, estoy allí en diez ó quince minutos ¿Vale? Te quiero mi vida. Ahorita le llego ¿si? ¡Te amo!

- ¡Vale cielo!- Le dijo ella con mucha ilusión- Estoy deseando verte. Hasta ahora, te amo.

Pablo colgó.

- ¡Es Marie!, ¡Ha vuelto voy para su casa!, ¡Os lo dije!, ¡Ha vuelto, ha vuelto, ha vuelto!- Les explicaba a sus padres mientras corría hacia la puerta. Se montó en la moto se colocó el casco y se fue a toda prisa directo a casa de Marie.

Cuando llego Marie estaba sentada en el porche mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos oscuros con un brillo más especial que nunca.

- Te he echado de menos y…-No le dio tiempo a terminar porque Pablo se había abalanzado sobre ella besándola con una pasión que desconocía de él. Se extraño pero no le importó porque ella tenía las mismas ganas que él de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y que él le hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Qué te ha…?, ¿Quien te a hecho...?- era incapaz de terminar las preguntas solo quería besarla y olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

- No importa estamos juntos otra vez…-le dijo ella al oído- …y esta vez para siempre, no me volveré a apartar de tu lado nunca…-dijo Marie con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Mas le vale cumplir eso, señorita – le dijo Pablo con un tono de burla.- ¿Y tu madre?

- Ha ido a… no se que sitio, para hacer no se que cosa…-dijo ella sonriendo-…creo que quería dejarnos solos ¿Pasamos dentro?

- Como usted quiera bebe, pero ¿cree que podrá controlarme hay dentro?- Pregunto riendo.

- Habrá que comprobarlo…-Dijo ella mientras entraban.

Los dos chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces entraron en la casa, fueron a la habitación de Marie y empezaron a quitarse la ropa cuando Pablo le pregunto.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?, a lo mejor no debemos…-titubeo y Marie sabia lo que estaba pensando y le susurro al oído.

- Quiero ser tuya completa…mente, solo tuya para siempre…-le dio un beso y le pregunto- ¿Tu no?

- Claro… ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?

Los dos chicos empezaron a besarse y no pudieron contener su lujuria y tuvieron unas horas de pasión, su primera vez para ambos. Y a ninguno se le ocurrió ninguna otra situación mejor para hacer el amor por primera vez…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo III:**_

- Vaya… así que esto es lo que se siente…-dijo Marie entre risas.

- ¿Eso es lo que más te importa ahora?-dijo el levantándose y vistiéndose-¿Qué si es eso lo que se siente?

- Ja, ja pues si ¿algún problema con que me importe?-le contesto ella agarrandole para que se quedara en la cama.

- Bueno... entonces mi reina, ¿ahora vamos a mi casa?- los dos se miraron y rieron durante un rato satisfechos con lo que acababa de pasar.

Los dos chicos pensaban que ese momento podía acabar cuando ellos quisieran, pero se equivocaban. Se escucho la voz de Alejandra llamando a Marie mientras entraba en la casa. Los chicos salieron corriendo a vestirse mientras reían y bajaron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Buenas noches, mamá –dijo Marie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

- Hola cariño – le dijo ella abrazándola.

- Hola, doña Alejandra- dijo Pablo muy avergonzado.

- Hola Pablito… - le dijo Alejandra con frialdad- y… bueno ¿Qué habéis hecho durante las…? - titubeo un momento- ¿dos horas han sido?

- Pues nada mami solo hablar, ahora íbamos para la casa de Pablo que me quiere enseñar una…

- Unas canciones que he escrito durante todo este tiempo, dedicadas a Marie-Termino Pablo- y también que mis padres la vean y eso venga usted también mis padres querrán celebrar la vuelta de Marie-La invitó Pablo.

- No, acabo de verlos e estado todo este tiempo en tu casa te hemos llamado pero no contestabas…-le explicó Alejandra.

- Ah… es que lo tengo en silencio- dijo intentado aguantarse una sonrisa.

Él y Marie se fueron en la moto cuando llegaron a casa de Pablo sus padre los estaban esperando.

- ¡Hola Marie! –dijo Estela abrazándola – seguro que estas cansada por todo lo que a pasado.

- Pues no, estoy bien, solo me hacia falta ver a Pablo – dijo mirándolo con ternura.

- Claro es que Pablo es la mejor medicina para usted ¿no?- dijo Antonio desde el sofá – Ja, ja, ja tranquila solo lo digo por recochar.

- ¿recochar?-pregunto Marie.

- Es como decir de broma –le explicó Pablo - ¿no te acuerdas?

- Ah… pues no me acordaba es que tú dices usted en Cádiz dicen quillo ja, ja – se excuso Marie- bueno ¿y donde están esas canciones?

- En mi habitación – rió Pablo.

Y se fueron para la habitación de él. Pasaron horas allí Pablo le canto una tras otra las canciones que le había escrito y Marie lo miraba atenta con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

- Esta canción fue una de las primeras paranoias que tuve cuando me dijeron que tú…-dijo Pablo- bueno eso…

- Cántamela no me la leas como las otras cántamela con la guitarra- le pidió Marie.

- Ah… ¿entonces las otras, por no tocar la guitarra, no eran cantadas? – pregunto riendo.

- Tu ya me entiendes –le contesto ella - …cántamela

_Este no es tu hogar, no es tu mundo,_

_no es el lugar donde deberías estar._

_Y tú lo sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón,_

_aunque no puedes irte de ahí._

_Ahora te sientes perdida entre la multitud_

_preguntándote si esto es todo, si hay algo mas allá._

_Más allá de toda esta gente, más allá de todo este ruido,_

_más allá del día y de la noche, más allá del cielo y el infierno._

_Más allá de ti y de mí._

_Deja que ocurra,_

_tan solo toma mi mano y ven conmigo,_

_ven conmigo…_

_¿te atreves a acompañarme_

_al lugar al que pertenecemos?_

_Más allá de este humo, más allá de la vida y de la muerte._

_Más allá de ti y de mí._

_Deja que ocurra,_

_tan solo toma mi mano y ven conmigo,_

_ven conmigo… _

- Ya esta… - Pablo la miro durante un momento estaba muda mirando a una parte de la canción sin pestañear- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta… - Le susurro ella - …Ahora se por que me he enamorado de ti… - termino de decir mirándole a los ojos- No fue por tus ojos azules, ni por tu chulería, ni tu forma de pasar de todo, ni tu forma de vestir, ni tu cuerpazo…

- Me voy a sonrojar… - Le dijo él de broma pero ella parecía estar reflexionando para si misma.

- Pablo… ¿tú crees en la reencarnación? – le pregunto ella como si nada.

- Pues depende…-dijo él sonriendo- creo en que puede ser que pasemos toda una vida de alegrías y amor juntos y después de la muerte nos reencarnemos y vivamos la misma historia de amor pero aun mejor… y no por que si en mi otra vida te hubiera conocido me acordaría de esos grandes ojos oscuros que son las estrellitas que guían mi alma en mis pesadillas y en mis lamentos y también son los culpables de que mi corazón y mi mente solo piensen en vos… - dijo besándola.

Ella se sonrojo y pensó en el titulo de la canción que le había cantado ''come with me '' significaba ven conmigo y eso era lo que le decía en la canción, solo de pensar en esa frase su corazón aceleraba.

- Oye… ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Pablo preocupado.

- Si, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- dijo ella extrañada.

- Llevas un rato callada… ¿Quieres algo?,¿Agua?, ¿Galletas?

- No, gracias. Solo pensaba en tu canción, estoy bien – le explicó ella

- Ah… ¿vio? Al final usted va a ser mi fan número uno – dijo el con tono de burla.

- ¡CHICOS LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- grito Alejandra desde el salón.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto Pablo y Marie le afirmo con la cabeza.

Bajaron al salón y vieron que estaban allí los padres de Pablo, la madre y los tíos de Marie. Se saludaron y se sentaron en la mesa. Todos estaban muy callados y Pablo no aguantó más y pidió una explicación a los tíos de Marie.

- ¿Cómo pudisteis perderla de vista durante cuatro meses?-Les reclamo varias veces pero parecía no entender lo que Pablo quería decir

- ¿Cómo dices, chico? – Le dijo el '' supuesto'' tío de Marie – ¿perderla de vista durante cuatro meses?

- ¡ Si ! desaparecida cuatro meses –le dijo Pablo.

- Alejandra tendrá que venir con nosotros y explicarnos eso – Le dijo la mujer que acompañaba a aquel hombre.

- ¡No hace falta, señores! – dijo Marie levantándose de la mesa – yo se lo puedo explicar…

Pablo no entendía nada. ¿Quienes eran esas personas?, ¿no eran los tíos de Marie?, ¿Cómo no podían saber la desaparición de su sobrina?

- Verán e estado con mi padre de vacaciones pero cuando iba a volver se negó a llevarme al aeropuerto, se negaba a dejarme ir otra ves… ¿Entienden?

- Ajá… entiendo ¿Y lo qué dice el chico? –le pregunto la mujer.

- Mi amigo se preocupo mucho y era capaz de ir a buscarme y traerme dijera lo que dijera mi padre y para impedir eso mi madre le dijo que había desaparecido pero no es verdad, siento la confusión…

- De acuerdo… pues creo que deberás explicárselo a él, nosotros ya nos vamos cuídense y disfruten de la cena.

- Si… gracias. Adiós.

Marie se volvió para mirar a Pablo pero no estaba, escucho una moto arrancando y corrió hacía la puerta pero cuando llegó Pablo ya se había ido.

* * *

**NA: Se acerca el final solo queda otro capitulo pero tengo pensado subir una 2º parte.**

**Review. Dejes sus comentarios si os gusta o no, cualquier critica es bien recibida.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo IV:**_

Marie pregunto a Estela y a Antonio donde podía haber ido Pablo pero ellos no tenían la más minima idea. Marie se marchó llorando de la casa y Alejandra la siguió.

- Tranquila cariño-dijo intentando consolarla.

- ¿Tranquila? – Le reprocho Marie a su madre- ¡Pues claro que estoy tranquila por que le voy a contar TODO a Pablo en cuanto lo vea!- Le grito a Alejandra.

- ¿Estás loca niña?-Le dijo Alejandra con ira – que hasta ahora te haya cuidado no quiere decir que te quiera, ni que sea incapaz de hacerte daño. Solo cumplo ordenes y mi orden es proteger el proyecto, si le dices algo tendré que…

- ¿Qué? –dijo Marie aterrorizada pensando en lo que iba a decir su madre- ¡no serás capaz!

- Ponme a prueba – Le dijo Alejandra sonriendo- sabes… puede que no haga falta que le digas nada… creo que solo por entregarte a él tendré que matarlo-dijo la madre de Marie pensando en voz alta.

- No, por favor, are todo lo que tú quieras pero no le hagas daño – le suplicó Marie.

- ¿Y por qué no? – pregunto Alejandra con tono de burla – Vamos cielo, solo es tu primer amor… Habrán muchos más y mejores. Aunque él se ha ganado tu corazón a pulso, no es para ti y él se ha dado cuenta de eso hoy al ver que le has engañado y que no estabas secuestrada si no de vacaciones con tu padre-le explico.

- Lo tenías planeado… Sabias que él no aguantaría y…-empezó a entender Marie.

- ¡Claro! Nadie aguantaría y sabía que tu me defenderías eres incapaz de dejarme tirada, soy tu madre la que te dio la vida, la que te alimenta y protege día a día. Entiéndelo peque, eres muy predecible… -le dijo mientras entraba en su casa.

El móvil de Marie sonó. Era un mensaje de Pablo:

_ Nos vemos en nuestro lugar especial a las diez _

Entro en su casa y fue a su habitación.

Marie pensó donde era su lugar especial tenía dos horas para averiguarlo e hizo una lista de lugares:

_Donde se conocieron: Instituto_

_Su primera comida juntos: Cafetería Sacrificio_

_Su primer beso: Parque__ Portique_

_Su primera salida junto a sus amigos: videoclub My life_

_Cuando Marie conoció a los padres de Pablo: Restaurante I love you_

_Cuando Pablo conoció a la madre de Marie: Moda for ever_

-¿La reencarnación?- se pregunto Marie- Sacrifico por ti mi vida. Te quiero para siempre…- Susurro pero no tenia tiempo para tonterías solo quedaba media hora para la cita, tenia que ir ya si quería llegar a tiempo. Salió de su casa por una de las ventanas de su cuarto para que Alejandra no se diera cuenta de que había salido y fue directa al parque el primer sitio donde Pablo le dijo lo que sentía por ella.

Cuando llegó al parque eran las diez menos cinco y no había nadie allí. Se sentó en un columpio y se quedo pensando que en ese mismo columpio Pablo le había dicho que la quería más que como una '' parcerita '' como le había dicho él…

Se escuchaba una moto acercándose y Marie levanto la cabeza pensando que era Pablo y acertó, era él. Se acercó a ella, se bajo de la moto

- Pensé que no vendría – Le dijo él con frialdad.

- Yo iba a decirte lo mismo-le dijo ella y corrió a abrazarlo pero Pablo se separó de ella.

- Tenemos que hablar - le explicó Pablo – no quiero que piense que me he estado aprovechando de usted ni nada de eso pero, lo mejor es que... terminemos – dijo con dificultad.

- ¿Qué?... pero te amo, no me hagas esto – le suplicó Marie.

- Lo siento… pero me has mentido – le dijo él culpándola – todos me dijeron que habías desaparecido y estuve creyendo eso durante ¡CUATRO MESES! Y llegas aquí y no me cuentas que la desaparición no era de verdad si no que era que tu padre no te dejaba volver, tampoco me dijiste que esas personas no eran tus tíos si no dos personas que ni sabían que habías desaparecido, tampoco me dijiste que te…-pero no pudo terminar de dar sus razones por que Marie le cortó.

- Soy un experimento de unos científicos, soy humana no piense que soy un robot ni nada de eso, Alejandra es mi madre biológica pero, si por ella hubiera sido, me hubiera abortado antes de saber que existía. Mi abuelo, es decir, el padre de Alejandra la obligo a tener un bebe supuestamente niño pero al parecer soy niña aunque siguieron con el proyecto como si nada, no puedo decir esto a nadie por que quien lo sepa esta en peligro. Cuando supuestamente desaparecí me quede en coma durante dos meses por eso no me acuerdo de muchas cosas que tú me enseñaste porque solo me hicieron recordar lo que se aprende escolarmente y familiarmente y mi abuelo no sabia nada de ti por eso…- cogió aire –… por eso el otro día me puse a pensar en porque estaba enamorada de ti, no me acordaba ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- le pregunto angustiada.

- No muy bien, ¿Cómo que eres un proyecto?, ¿que tipo de proyecto eres?

- ¿Eso es lo que más te importa ahora?- Le reprochó ella recordando lo que le dijo él- ¿Qué tipo de proyecto soy?

Pablo esbozo una sonrisa, quería creerla pero en lo más profundo de su corazón se preguntaba como podía ser verdad eso… Era demasiado fantástico para ser verdad la chica a la que amaba era un proyecto de unos científicos locos, era demasiado fuerte para él todo lo que había pasado en un solo día…

- Soy un conejillo de indias para una especie de dosis que hace posible la reencarnación… - explico Marie

- Ah… por eso me preguntaste si creía en ella ¿no?-Pregunto Pablo y Marie asintió.

- Pero ahora estas en peligro por mi culpa…-dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Eh… eso no es verdad yo te dije que me lo dijeras yo quise arriesgarme y aún no sabemos si estoy en peligro o no-dijo él acogiéndole las manos y la besó.

- ¡Si estas en peligro Pablito! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Alejandra que iba acompañada de dos hombres vestidos de negro- Te avise Marie no debiste ponerme a prueba…-dijo con voz amenazadora- ¡cogedlos!

Los dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre los chicos que se montaron en la moto y salieron huyendo.

- Te dije que te había puesto en peligro - le dijo Marie a Pablo llorando.

- No seas tonta esto es como mi juego favorito de play ¿Te acuerdas de cual es?- Le dijo él riendo

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Pablo.

- ¡Papá, papá! Nos están persiguiendo ¿Papá?

- No grites tanto despertaras a los vecinos- dijo con el teléfono en la oreja.

- ¿Alo?...Alejandra si, están aquí –dijo Antonio sin apartar la vista de los chicos

- ¡Vámonos! –le dijo Marie

- ¿A donde? – le preguntó el llorando – no tenemos a donde ir es game over mi reina… a no ser que…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Marie asustada.

- ¡Agarrate! –le dijo acelerando la moto- ¿Proyecto de que eras?

- De la reencarnación, pero que tiene que ver eso…- Calló un momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Pablo.

Unas horas después Pablo se detuvo ante un campo de por allí cerca donde había una casita con unos establos.

- Pensaba comprar esta casita cuando cumplieras los dieciocho…-le confeso Pablo.

- Te amo Pablo, siempre te he amado y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo - le dijo ella llorando y sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho – no lo hagas Pablo… tú puedes seguir tu vida lejos de aquí yo tengo que seguir con el proyecto, pero tú…

- Si me voy será contigo y si la única forma es sacrificarme y creer en la reencarnación lo haré… - le dijo serio y seguro de su elección.

Marie y Pablo se fundieron en un abrazo y durantes unos minutos los dos pensaron en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Ambos sentían que ese no era el fin, una parte de ellos moría en ese momento y otra cogía cada vez más fuerza por cada segundo que permanecían juntos.

- ¡Por fin! – Gritó Alejandra acompañada de los padres de Pablo y de los dos hombres de negro – ¿ya os habéis rendido?, ¿Os habéis cansado de huir?

- Doña Alejandra, máteme ya se lo suplico –le dijo Pablo.

- Sabes que no pienso matar luego a Marie, ¿verdad?

- Si…- suspiro Pablo - solo le pido que coja esa pistola que lleva a la cintura y tenga puntería.

Alejandra cogió la pistola y disparo, pero no se dio cuenta de que Marie corría hacia su amado para salvarlo o morir en el intento. Marie se puso justo en la trayectoria de la bala que la atravesó alcanzando también a Pablo. Los dos muchachos cayeron al suelo y con un último aliento mirándose a los ojos dijeron.

Te amo…

Nadie sabe si consiguieron reencarnarse y terminar su historia de amor, tal y como la imaginaban, nadie sabe lo que paso con sus familias y si siguen o no con las investigaciones científicas. Esto no se sabe donde paso, ni cuando, pero si alguna vez te enamoras de la misma forma que ellos aprovecha cada segundo como si fuera el último.

Ninguno sabemos de donde venimos, ni como fuimos en nuestra otra vida, si tuvimos alguna, solo sabemos lo que hacemos en el presente y planeamos el futuro aunque nunca sale como queremos.

Confiad en alguien, pero no seáis ingenuos. Enamoraos, pero no os encaprichéis. Sed vosotros mismos y ocultad lo más privado…


End file.
